


Adventures In Photography

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Photography, Self-Insert, self insert week, things not going as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: They were just going to do a small photoshoot early in the morning, but Prompto and Katia run into some bumps that they don't expect.





	Adventures In Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do something for the theme "Something Adventurous" is harder than I thought it would be.

"Hey Kat! Mind helping me out with something?" Katia looked away from the campfire, seeing Prompto running towards her with camera in hand. She was surprised to see him here, especially since it was night and everyone else was already asleep.

"I guess not," she replied, standing up and stretching. "What'cha need?"

"Well, there's a spot around here that would make for an amazing photo, but I think that a proper subject would enhance it so I need someone to come with me." Prompto explained.

Well that should be simple enough. She loved Prompto's photos, and she enjoyed being the subject of said photos. "Sure Prom, you don't need to tell me twice. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Kat! You're a life saver!" Prompto said with a beaming smile. "Oh! We're gonna have to be up early though, so be ready when I wake you up!"

"How early are we talking here?" Katia asked.

"Umm, earlier than Ignis would wake up, that's for sure." Prompto answered.

Great, she had to wake up before the crack of dawn for this. Not exactly her idea of fun, but she'd do it for Prompto. "Alright then, but you're responsible for making sure I'm awake then!"

Prompto laughed. "That won't be a problem, you're easier to wake up than Noct is."

\----------------------------

The next morning, Katia felt a shake of her shoulders wake her up. Must've been time to take the pictures. Just as she'd thought, the sun hadn't risen yet. There had to be a reason Prompto had to get up this early to take pictures though, so she didn't question it. She did however, question what was before them when they were near their destination.

"So I'm going to assume that the Garulas weren't part of the plan." she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, those weren't supposed to be here." Prompto answered. The two of them were hiding behind a nearby rock, trying to figure out what to do now. They'd gone a distance away from camp, and everyone else was probably still asleep so they couldn't return and get some back-up. It wasn't like they were terrible fighters by any means, but Prompto was definitely the least experienced out of their group and Katia wasn't awake enough to fight at full strength. They could always run, but Prompto was determined to get this photo and wasn't about to back down now.

"Think we can sneak past 'em?" Katia suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't know if we can actually pull it off." Prompto said. It wasn't easy trying to come up with a strategy on their own, Ignis was always the one who came up with plans after all.

"I say we just run past them and get to this picture spot," Katia said. "As long as we don't grab their attention they'll leave us alone, and it's not like things can get any worse at this point."

"Fair enough, let's get moving." Prompto took hold of Katia's hand and the two quickly began running. Just as it seemed like they were in the clear, a familiar sound was heard over their heads. The two looked up, only to see a Magitek Engine getting closer.

"Are you serious?! MTs right now?!" Katia whispered, just to be certain not to attract the attention of the Garulas.

"This is why you say things can't get any worse, they always do!" Prompto said. The two hid behind another large rock, hoping that the ship would fly away and leave them be. There was absolutely no way the two of them alone could take out a whole squad of MTs, they had to get out of here.

"I think that picture isn't going to happen, Prom. We can sneak by the Garulas, but there's no way we can sneak past MTs too." Katia said, the fear in her stomach waking her up.

"But Kat, I have to take this pic! It's important!" Prompto insisted.

"Look, I don't think this is worth dying over. We don't have the others to back us up, and this is a losing battle. We should just head back to camp while we still have the chance." Katia explained. She knew that this had to mean a lot to Prompto, but there was no way they could pull this off. She'd make it up to him later, but for now she was more concerned with making it back with their lives. She squeezed his hand, hoping that he got the silent message.

Prompto sighed, looking down at his camera in disappointment. "You're right, let's get out of here." The two of them headed back the way they came, lucky to not be spotted by either groups.

\-----------------------------

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you two had gone," Ignis said, noticing the pair returning to the campsite. The sun was now rising in the sky, signifying that the morning had arrived. "It's not like you two to be up so early."

"Good morning to you too, Iggy." Katia said.

"Well, no point in you two returning to sleep, I've already begun making breakfast and it shall be done shortly." Ignis said, seemingly ignoring Katia's quip.

Not feeling like discussing with him any further, and the smell of the food reminding them how hungry they were, they both sat down in chairs. "I'm really sorry we couldn't get that picture you wanted, Prom." Katia apologized, still feeling bad for what happened.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm sure we'll be back here at some point what with all the hunts we've been doing, so I'll just do it next time." Prompto said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, good luck with getting me to wake up early again." Katia joked, trying to laugh to ignore how bad she felt.

A sudden grin appeared on Prompto's face. "I got a better idea." Before she could ask what he meant, Katia was pulled out of the chair and made to stand at the edge of the Haven, the sun behind her.

"Prom, what are you-"

"Just act natural, alright? I need to get this shot." Prompto said. Katia rolled her eyes and complied with his request, giving a smile as she posed for the camera. She heard the click of the camera, and went over to look at the picture. Unsurprisingly, it was a picture of her smiling as the sun rised behind her. And just with any picture of Prompto's, it looked beautiful.

"Is that good?" she asked, making sure he was happy with the photo. There was always a possibility that he'd want a redo after all.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Prompto said. "Not what I had in mind, but that doesn't matter."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Katia asked.

Prompto looked away, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "Well the thing is, there's this lake not too far from here, and I wanted to take a picture of you there at dawn. That's why I woke you up so early. But we never made it there, so I figured I could get you with the rising sun instead." he explained.

"Why'd you want a picture like that though?" Katia asked, feeling flattered but confused.

"I mean, I thought it'd look beautiful, especially with you in it." Prompto said, smiling softly at the thought.

No wonder he was so insistent on getting the picture. Katia smiled and squeezed his hand again. "In that case, I'll make sure to be up early next time."

"Huh? But I already got a picture, Kat." Prompto said, with no idea why she said that.

"Yeah, you did, but I really want to be in that perfect picture of yours," Katia explained. "Being your model is fun after all, and I kinda want to see that picture for myself instead of just imagining it, you know?"

Prompto smiled at the comment. "Thanks Kat, you're the best."


End file.
